Kiba's interesting birthday party
by Midori-Payolistica
Summary: Sasuke has been invited to Kiba's birthday party in Naruto's house, but he feel something strange about the blond; specially when he have to spend the night there.


**Hi! I made this Narusasu story trying to write it in English (I originally speak Spanish), so, you would help me a lot if you leave your reviews with some advices, comments, or if you liked the story or not… well, I really hope you can help me, please, (I really want to learn to speak English XD). Please, enjoy!**

**All the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Sasuke's POV_

_Ummm… well… I think it's not big deal. Yeah, I mean it's just a few hours! Just like three hundred minutes and its over! Come on Sasuke, you can do this. You can do this…_

*touches the ring*

The black haired boy was standing outside of a known house to him, and finally, the owner opened the door.

-Hey teme! Welcome. Everybody are inside, come in!

-Yeahh… well, thanks.

It was Kiba's birthday and during lunch time in the school, Naruto proposed to celebrate in his house wich everybody accepted. When Sasuke get inside, there was Kiba talking with the always shy Hinata, Rock Lee dancing with Sakura (though Sakura was trying to escape) and Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji sit on a table gladly talking.

-Hey! Sasuke is here! – screamed the blond giving the named very soft hits in the back inviting him to join.- There's a free place in Neji, Shino,Ten ten and Gaara's table, go!

Sasuke arrived to the table and sit down sighing.

-Wow, honestly we didn't expected to you come. - said Neji noticing the dark mood of the Uchiha.

-It's not like I would love to come

-So… why are you here after all? – asked Shino

_That's what I want to know…_

It was a very good question, such good that even the same Sasuke didn't know the answer. When he was notified about the party by Ten Ten, immediately came to his mind two things:

1.- _Why should I go? I've already said "happy birthday" to Kiba and with that is enough. I don't see any need to go._

The second one (even though he hates the single fact of that crossing his mind for a few seconds)…

2.- _I wonder if Naruto will be there… WHAT THE FUCK! OF COURSE HE WILL BE THERE, IT'S HIS HOUSE! What's going on with me today?!_

So, for no seeming doubting, he answered very quickly

-I came only for the cake

A few seconds after seeing his friend's doubting face, he realized that he will have to think better before saying anything else, HE DOES'T EVEN LIKE SWEET THINGS! What a stupid answer, how could he say that?! The great Uchiha Sasuke never have to stop being great, of course.

For his luck, they didn't take care very much and just continued with their previous conversation and Sasuke felt relieved; until Naruto came taking his hand and pulling him to the dance floor screaming and laughing.

-C'mon teme! I love this song!

-Let go dobe!- But his tries were all fail.

_Just, resists Sasuke… only 280 minutes and you'll leave… only resist… you can do it…_

But, for a strange reason, watching the Uzumaki boy dancing and with his brilliant smile made him start remember the reason of going to the party…

Well, in little words, the rest of the party was dance, eat, drink, get drunk (only Rock Lee and Kiba), karaoke, get more drunk (only Rock Lee) and fall asleep in the floor (only Rock Lee again).

Finally, everybody was leaving and saying goodbye each other; then Sasuke was almost crying of happiness of leaving when he get a call.

-Hi?

-Hey little brother! What's up?- sound the voice through the cell phone.

-What is it Itachi?

-Well I just wanted to tell you that… my friends Deidara, Pain and Konan invited me to a sleepover, so I will come back until tomorrow in the morning…

-Wait! I don't have the keys of the house!

-And I can't leave it unlocked, so… do you think there will be a problem if you stay in Naruto's house tonight?

_Hell…no… damn it, please no…_

-NO! That's a very bad idea!

-What's a bad idea? - Asked curious Naruto who was behind him without he even noticing- Who are you talking with? You look a little upset

-Not of your business dobe!

-Oh! Is it Naruto? Let me talk to him- said Itachi hearing the blond's voice

-Give me that Sasuke!- said Uzumaki taking off the phone of the Uchiha who only was hearing "Hi Itachi-san!... Hmm… Hmm… yeah, there's no problem… sure, he can stay with me in my bedroom… my parents? There are in a trip… ok, don't worry…great! See you later, bye!".

There was a little silence after Naruto hang up the call and throwing the phone to his owner.

-A-annd?

-Oh, yeah! Let's go up! I'll borrow you a pajama- laughed Naruto and went up stairs with Sasuke who stopped counting the minutes and begin to damn his older brother.

_Damn… I think there's nothing I can do…I suppose I only have to, calm down… and see what happens…_

-Hey Sasuke! Let's take a shower together first! What do you think, huh?- exclaimed Naruto laughing

_Eight hours… just resist eight hours Sasuke… you can do this…_

_Shit…_

_Naruto's POV_

_I think is very weird to think this, but… Sasuke looks very good…_

…

_Yep, it's official, I'm gay now…_

_Damn…_

-Naruto!

-W-what?

-Tell me again, why we had to take the shower together?

-Because… it will be faster! – _Sure… faster…Is this related with my ultimate feelings for him? I've been feeling strange things when Sasuke is around me or when he talks to me… Damn, I'm thinking like a stupid little girl._ – Why do you ask again?

- Oh, nothing! I just wanted to know if this time really seem to be a good reason to do it, but…no.- groaned sarcastic Uchiha killing Naruto with the glance

Both were inside the tub (one in each extreme) looking each other uncomfortably with the hot water and the deafening silence.

-Well then, if it really bothers you then get out! – said finally Naruto trying to break the silence

-That's what I'll do- approached Sasuke getting out of the tub leaving at free sight his entire and naked body, which made Naruto turn aside with an obvious blush once noticed the excellent condition of the black haired boy.

Sasuke tied a towel around his waist and looked Naruto who was having a nosebleed

-What the hell?! Are you okay?

-Ye-yeahh, it's nothing *covers his nose with his hand* don't worry

-It's not like I worry or something but your acting strange lately- said leaving the bathroom

-Shit… that was close…- sighed embarrassed Naruto

_What should I do?_

_This is dangerous… how I've supposed to act now?_

_Sasuke's POV_

_Okay…?, he is acting very weird… Oh shit! Look who's talking… Was that nosebleed because I was naked?...YEAH SURE! WHAT AM I THINKING?!... I'm not gay…or… am I?_

Sasuke was in Naruto's bedroom when he realized that he haven't anything to put on

-He told me the he will borrow me a pajama…

Then screamed in front the bathroom's door

-Hey, Naruto! Do you have any pajama to borrow me?

-_Oh yeah! You can look in the closet's drawer! - _ answered the blond

Then, he opened the drawer and started to look, when finally found a pants and a gray t-shirt; then, he sat on the bed with the clothes in his hand when he noticed an old photo on the bedsides table: it was he and Naruto in the day that they visited the zoo, they were seven years old.

_I can remember that day like it was yesterday… it was very fun…_

He smiled

_It's been passed fourteen years, huh? ... But, why am I feeling this since a couple weeks? ...why did I come to the party in first place? ... Maybe… I just wanted to see him one more time out of the school, because… because I'm… in love with him? ..._

-Hey! What are you looking at?

Naruto get out of the bathroom (with a tied towel to his waist, of course) and getting Sasuke out of his thoughts noticing what he was watching, so… he felt a little embarrassed.

The Uchiha just smiled at him

-Do you remember that day?

Uzumaki looked at him a little consternated at first, but then he sat next to Sasuke smiling

-Of course I do! You were scared of feeding the giraffe haha

-Yeah, well… I wasn't the one who dropped his ice cream

-Hey, it was really sad! It was a chocolate ice cream!

Both laughed remembering the famous zoo's day

-Hey, Sasuke…

-What?

-…Let's go to the zoo again!

Sasuke just looked Naruto's happy face, his bright smile, his singular whiskers on the colored cheeks… affirming his suspected feelings

-Naruto…

He stared to Sasuke like expecting to him do something, maybe a kiss or a hug… anything

-All right, let's go to the zoo someday.- said finally

-Ye-yeah… well… let's go to sleep-ttebayo.

They changed to their pajamas (without seeing each other) and Sasuke lay down on the floor

-What are you doing Sasuke?

-Going to sleep…?

-No way! You will sleep on the bed!

-I'm fine here

-Of course not! I will not let you sleep there, is cold! Come on, get up!

-But then, where you are you going to sleep?

-With you of course!

-…

Both blushed

-O-of course not! We can't sleep in the same place dobe!

-Why not?!

-B-because! Because…

Sasuke wouldn't say "only for the cake" or something like that again, so the first thing was

-F-fine!

And ladies and gentleman, that was the second stupid answer of the day according to Sasuke.

_SASUKE'S POV_

_Should… should I move? ... this bed it's only for one person… it's so tight dammit… it's so difficult…_

-So… your brother went to a party, huh?

-Yeah

-Oh… well, that's cool-ttebayo!

-Yeah

-Are you hungry? I'm very hungry! We can go and buy ramen! Or… we can-

-Naruto

-Yeah?

-Can you just…you know…let me sleep?

-Oh! Sure – Naruto turned giving the back to Sasuke (who was doing the same) – Good night, Sasuke.

-Yeah

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-N-Naruto?

-Yeah?

-Stop moving, I can't sleep! I'm getting nervous! With you, in the same bed, I….

-… W-what?

The black haired boy just realized that what he just said seemed like a confession or something like that; which only could be helped not saying anything else about it.

-Fo-forget it!

This time, was Naruto who turned to see Sasuke's back, asking for an explanation.

-Sasuke, why are you nervous?

-…

-I know you aren't sleep, ttebayo!

-I told you! Forget it! - screamed Sasuke when turned to face a staring and expectant Naruto.

_Damn… don't look at me like that… am I… blushing?_

Naruto placed a hand on the Uchiha's cheek feeling a slight shiver at the moment of feeling Naruto's warm skin, softly caressing and sliding his hand to his neck , and then, pulling his face to his own

_Naruto's POV_

_His eyes… god… I can't hold it anymore!_

-Sa…Sasuke!

Now, was Naruto who crushed their lips in a passionate and joyful kiss. The blond got over Sasuke lacing their hands making the hot bodies feel each other. They couldn't stop, they didn't want to stop, but they had to separate to breathe again, they looked at each other blushed, excited and with brightly eyes.

-Sasuke… I… I love you- said finally laying over the Uchiha and kissing his forehead.

-I…love you too- Sasuke hugged him.

There was a peaceful and short silence, and both recovered the breathing.

-Naruto

-Yeah?

-Can we continue tomorrow? I'm very tired because of the party.

-Yeah… me too. So, we will continue tomorrow…

-After going to the zoo?

-Haha…if you want to…

-Then, it's a date?

-Sure, ttebayo! – Naruto hugged him and Sasuke placed his head on the blond's chest

_Sasuke's POV_

-_I think I'll consider go to the parties more often…_

Finally, they kissed softly and fall sleep to visit the giraffe and buy ice creams at the next day…


End file.
